Alpha et Omega
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: The evil Thanos is heading towards Earth, can Danny and Valerie be able to stop him and who is this new ally from the stars sent to aid them. A Danny Phantom and Silver Surfer Crossover. Please R&R. Final Chapter up.
1. Omens of Death

**Danny Phantom: Alpha et Omega**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Nickelodeon and Billionfold Inc and Silver Surfer belongs to Marvel Comics.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the final installment of my Danny Phantom and Marvel crossover series. I look forward to Shiva the Sarcastic, NightShadow24, FernClaw, and Mystery Writer5775 to returning to review this fic. This is based on the Silver Surfer Animated Series from the 90s (that show was awesome).**

**Chapter I: Omens of Death**

**Danny**

It's been so nice around here since Vlad disappeared into oblivion, ghost attacks have been at minimum and when they do attack it's usually the Box Ghost or Cujo causing mayhem and Danny Phantom is called in to deal with the problem.

Speaking of which, we've updated the Fenton Works with equipment that Tony Stark donated to us, which has increased our efficiency as ghost hunters.

Yeah things have been quiet and I've even had time to indulge in my hobby as an amateur astronomer.

"Let's see what's going in the sky," I said as I sat down at my computer and accessed the website for NASA's new deep space telescope.

I stared at the screen for awhile, gazing at the universe and all it wonders (I've already discovered three unknown comets, which I named Danny's Comet, Phantom's comet, and Valerie's comet, I know it was a geeky gift to give her for our anniversary, but I wanted to give her something special). Everything looked normal except there was something moving near the Orion Nebula.

"What the…," I said as I zoomed into to see what seemed like a ship floating in space, "I better tell the observatory about this," I said as I called up the observatory, "Hello, Amity Park Observatory, this is Danny Fenton, I just saw something through the deep space telescope NASA launched. What did I see, well and I say this in all seriousness, a ship near the Orion Nebula," I told them, I could hear them on the computer looking at the same image I am, "Do you have any ideas what it could be, uh huh, large chance it's an intelligent craft and call S.E.T.I and alert them to find, okay I will, thank you professor, bye," I said as I hung up the phone.

Wow, I discovered alien life; this is so cool, wait till I tell Val about this, as I was about to go and tell her, my ghost sense went off, "Not even ghosts can ruin my good mood," I said as I changed into Danny Phantom and went off to find the ghost.

I flew through the town until I saw the Box Ghost near a delivery truck, "I am the Box Ghost and once I empty you of your useless parcels, you cubical goodness will be all mine," he cackled as he caused the boxes to fly off the truck.

I snuck up on him, "Hey Boxy, where did you get a ghost portal at and also no matter what you do, you can't ruin my good mood," I asked him cheerfully.

"There will be no time for good moods when you are crushed by uh…oh yeah, 'the packages of John Douglas of 677 spooky lane," he said as he read the labels on some of the boxes and threw them at me but I went intangible and they phased through me.

"Nice try, but you missed," I said as I got out the Fenton Thermos and trapped him in it.

"Beware!" he yelled as he was pulled into the thermos and I closed it and slung it over my shoulder again.

"Now to tell Valerie of my find," I said as I sped home, excited by my find.

**Clockwork**

A terrible thing has occurred today, I hoped it was an error, a mistake, but there was no denying it, _he _was coming to Earth and with him the planet's destruction.

I was about to go alert Danny to the danger when I heard a voice call out, "Clockwork, can you here me, answer me master of time," it was calm voice like a teacher or friend.

"Uatu, is that you?" I asked the voice recognizing it as that of my ancient friend.

"Yes, Clockwork it is I, the Watcher," he said as he appeared in my lair, "and come bringing the most dire of news," he said mournfully.

"I know I have seen it, but why he has come here, he has always thought of Earth as inferior and not worth sacrificing to his love," I told the Watcher as I gazed into my mirror, hoping to find an answer as to why this evil was heading towards the Earth, but there was so much death and destruction that it obscured the time line completely.

"I wish I knew the answer as well Clockwork, all I can tell you is that he is looking for something of great power and importance and if he gets it the universe is doomed," Uatu told me as he gazed into my mirror and saw the ship in the Orion Nebula.

"I doubt that even Danny and Valerie can stop this threat, ghosts are one thing, _he _is entirely different," I informed my friend, Danny had faced great threats before but nothing could prepare him for this one.

"I know, that is why I am sending the champion of the universe to aid him, hopefully with their combined power they can stop this monster before Earth is doomed," he said as he vanished into thin air.

**Norrin **

I have searched the endless reaches of space for my beloved Zenn-La that has been scattered by Galactus, but have found nothing, where could have moved it to, I do not know but I will find it and my Shalla-bal.

While I was traveling through a distant galaxy, I heard the Watcher call me, "Silver Surfer, where are you?" his voice asked as it echoed through space.

"I am here, Watcher, show yourself," I replied as he appeared to me, "What brings you here, Watcher?" I asked as I stopped in front of him and looked at him.

"Silver Surfer, I have a task for you, you are to go to Earth again, it is in danger," he said sadly, how could be in Danger, Galactus gave his word to not to harm the planet, what could be wrong now.

"What is wrong that I am needed on Earth," I asked curious about this mission he wanted me to go on.

"Thanos is heading towards the Earth, I can't see why but whatever brings it can not be good for the universe. When you arrive on Earth you are to look for a champion like you, his name is Danny Phantom," The Watcher told me, curious if Earth has champion why am I needed and who is this Danny Phantom.

"I will go to Earth and stop Thanos, you have my word," I said as he vanished and I took off for the orb of Earth again determined to stop Thanos and whatever evil he may cause.

**Thanos**

What's that my love, Lady Chaos, why are we headed to such a pathetic planet as the Earth? Simple because there is something I want.

There have been legends told throughout the universe of two powerful objects and the dark being that can wield them, they objects are the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and the being is known as Pariah Dark.

Am I worried about him being a rival for your affections; of course not I know that I am the only one for you my dear and he will not pose a threat to our love. I will use this Pariah Dark as my herald, so as Galactus Surfer so Thanos shall have Pariah Dark to herald his coming and bring fear to all dare oppose me.

Yes, soon my love I will have these in my possession and be able to prove to you my love for you, then we will be together just you, me, and the utter joy of death and destruction, together for all Eternity.


	2. Sacrificial Offerings

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Em Phantom: this is going to be good story so keep reading**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you like this fic, yes Thanos does have issues he's in love with a statue for goodness sake, but he's an awesome villain. The reason they cancelled it was they ran out of money. That series was awesome, the Surfer rules. **

**Chapter II: Sacrificial Offerings**

**Danny **

"Valerie, Valerie, you won't believe what I found!" I told as I raced into the living room, where she was watching TV.

"Let me guess, an alien ship," she said with a laugh, as she turned to me, "I know because it's on the news," she said pointing to the screen, "They say it's approaching earth," she said pointing to screen, "they say if they don't know if it's hostile or not," she told me worriedly.

"Well we better find out what it's doing here, you up to a trip to New York, all my calculations indicate that to be it's probable landing spot," I told her (I am so turning into Tucker) as I went down to the lab, where the Fenton Jet was kept, "it's a good thing Mr. Stark created the Fenton Jet for us," I said as Valerie followed me downstairs and I helped her into the jet.

"I didn't know you had a pilot's license," she told as I climbed into the cockpit and buckled up.

"I've been training, I'm an official pilot for Stark Enterprises, Mr. Stark said he might even get me a job at NASA as an astronaut," I told him excitedly, ever since I was five I wanted to be an astronaut and now thanks to our new benefactor I might get to become one.

"What about our ghost hunting, Red Huntress needs Danny Phantom by her side, she's strong but honestly Danny you're the brains of the whole operation," she pleaded, she was right I couldn't accept being an astronaut knowing there's ghosts on the loose, but all that really that pops up is the Box Ghost and Cujo, so technically she can handle them and I can go to space.

"I'll give it some time to think it over," I told her as I started the engines and opened the roof of the lab and took off for New York City.

**Uatu**

I am the Watcher, it is my solemn task to watch over the Universe and all its inhabitants, it is truly a blessing to see so many worlds at once to witness creation and destruction and to see life in all its varied forms.

Out of all the worlds I have encountered, none fascinates me more than planet Earth, for ages the other races have thought little of this planet, but I found special, for among this planet are those known as heroes.

There are many of these heroes on Earth, but none as fascinating as the young man calling himself Danny Phantom.

I have watched him grow from a 14 year old boy to a confident 29 year old man with a wife and a successful enterprise, but now a new threat has emerged, the one known as Thanos is heading towards Earth I fear that Danny Phantom may not be enough to stop him this time, so I have sent forth the Silver Surfer to aid him and hope it is enough to stop Thanos before it is too late.

**Norrin**

My mind races about the mysterious one who calls himself Danny Phantom, who is he and why does he need my help if he is a champion like me, he must be a warrior if he defends his planet and powerful one at that.

I am now approaching the Milky Way, the Power Cosmic in me allows me to sense the life forms that call this galaxy home, they are countless beyond number, but out of all of them none is as more mysterious as the Earth, never had I seen such beauty (save on Zenn-La) nor such nobility, I felt obliged to save from Galactus' hunger now Thanos threatens it, he must be stopped.

While I was about to enter the Galaxy, Nova stopped me, "Hey Silverado, what brings you back to my old neighborhood," she said as I slowed down to talk with her.

"I am heading to Earth to stop Thanos, I am to recruit a being named Danny Phantom," I explained to her, "Do you know anything about him?" I asked her, hoping to get some information on this being and where I could find him.

"Not much, except that he's also called Invisobill and fights bad ghosts," she told him, interesting, I had heard stories of wandering souls called ghosts but then only a myth but apparently this not so, I must learn more.

"Do you think you could accompany me on this mission, since you know more of the Earth than I do?" I asked hoping that Galactus would allow a rest of her job to aid me.

"Well, Big G is munching on a planet in another galaxy and won't be done for some time so yeah I can help you, I can use my powers to help you locate Danny Phantom," she said as she took off for the Earth and the search for this Danny Phantom.

**Danny**

Thanks to the Fenton Jet (dad would be impressed a jet with the word Fenton on it) we arrived in New York at record time, "look there's Stark Industries, we'll land there," I said as I obtained clearance to land on the roof.

When we landed we were greeted by Iron Man, "Danny, Valerie, what brings you to New York," he said as we got out of the Fenton Jet and shook hands with him.

I looked up at the sky and saw the ship, "That's what brings us here, I was hoping Mr. Stark had some from information on whatever that is," I told Iron Man as I pointed to the ship in the sky.

"Actually, you came to wrong person, Mr. Stark can't figure that out but maybe we can," he said as he lead us into the lab.

"We've been monitoring that thing ever since it entered group the Local Group, we lost sight of near the Virgo System and just reappeared near the Orion Nebula, whatever it is, it's traveling at near light speed, we've sent probes up but something destroyed them," he explained showing us all the data he had on it.

I was bout to make a suggestion, but the room flashed with light and clock appeared with its hands rapidly approaching 12:00, then another bright light and soon I heard a familiar voice say, "Greetings, Danny," it was the voice of Clockwork.

"Halt who are you," Iron man said as he got ready to blast him, but the master of time froze him in his tracks.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" I asked as he unfroze Iron Man who was still was unsure until persuaded him that he was an ally.

"I am Clockwork, master of time, and to answer your question, I am here to help you with your mission," he said calmly looking over the data on the screen.

"What do you mean you're 'master of time?'" Iron Man asked curious about the ghost who now was in the room with us.

"Exactly what I said, I control time and know everything, I thought a scientist of your caliber would understand that, Mr. Stark," he said with a smile.

"What did you say, Clockwork?" I asked him confused; he must made a mistake, for Mr. Stark wasn't with us but Iron Man.

I looked at the hero with us, "is that true are you Mr. Stark?" I asked curious at the person standing next to me.

He said nothing but removed his mask and revealed the face of Tony Stark, "it's true Danny, Valerie, I did not mean to lie to you two, but I had to keep my identity and you safe from harm," he said somewhat apologetically.

"We understand, we both had to do the same thing, now I suggest we listen to Clockwork," I told them as every calmed down, "Okay, what do you have for us," I asked as I turned to the master of time.

"The being that is in the sky is known as Thanos, he is a creature from another planet, who adheres to a nihilistic philosophy. He believes the more lives he kills and the more destruction he causes he will win over the love his 'mistress' Lady Chaos," he explained as he showed us an image of Thanos.

"This guy has Vlad beat in the Fruit Loop contest," I joked, Vlad was merely crazy, but this guy was insane.

"Don't underestimate him, he is extremely powerful, I doubt even you two could take him on," he said with a sigh.

"For once my friend you're wrong, I'm going to stop him right now!" I told Clockwork as flew out of the room; I don't know what possessed me to fight him; maybe it was the fact that he was so much like Dan, wanting to cause destruction and suffering that I couldn't stand to do nothing, I had to take action.

"DANNY NO WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Clockwork shouted but I didn't heed his warnings and continued to fly towards Thanos.

"Fenton Space Suit On!" I shouted as my jumpsuit suddenly became a space suit (one of the many upgrades Mr. Stark invented for me) and I took off for space to fight this monster.

I arrived at his ship, which looked like a huge skull, "all right Thanos, you want the Earth then you have to go through Danny Phantom!" I shouted at the ship as a hatch opened up and entered the ship.

It was dark and creepy (it made Vlad's castle seem nice) but I had to stop this Thanos or else all was lost, "come out and face me, you coward," I shouted half hoping I would hear nothing and half hearing that he would answer.

"You dare call me a coward, wretch, I will show coward!" A voice boomed as a purple skinned figure with black eyes emerged from the shadows, he wore a blue and yellow battle suit and was tall, "It will be you who will beg for mercy!" he said as he blasted me but I went intangible and phased through it.

"Is that the best you got?" I taunted as I blasted him with an ecto-blast but he deflected it, I would have to try some advanced moves to beat this guy.

"A neat trick, but I have one better," he said as he pressed a button and the walls of ship began to glow, "try to disappear now, boy," he taunted as I tried to go intangible but couldn't.

"What did you do to me," I spat angry that this creep was messing with my powers; I ran up to him and tried to punch him but grabbed my wrist.

"Listen up, boy, you are no match for me, but I am not without honor, I will make you the first of your kind to be sacrificed to Lady Chaos," he said as he crushed my hand and threw me against the wall, "behold my love, a sacrifice in your honor, his blood shall be my gift to you and a foretaste of the destruction that is to come," he said as he started to blast me.

The pain was intense, it was worse than an ecto-blast, it burned my through my suit and the molten metal felt like a branding iron, I tried to scream but I couldn't all I could do was watch as he killed me, I could feel the heat of the energy it was making me sweat and tears mixed with my sweat dripping into my mouth and leaving a horrible bitter taste in my mouth, it was horrible and then it stopped.

"This is the best that this planet can offer," he said as he picked me up by the neck and took me out into space, "Let your miserable world see you now, and let it know that Thanos will have what he seeks," he hissed as threw me towards the Earth where I would surely die.


	3. Dark Deals

**Author's Notes: Thanks you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes, the Silver Surfer is the good guy and you'll just have to continue reading to find what happens next.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You think Chapter II was intense wait until the later chapters then you'll see what intense truly is.**

**Phillip Clark: I wondered what happened to you, I hope you enjoyed your vacation and be sure to check out **_**Unum **_**I think you'll like it.**

**Chapter III: Dark Deals**

**Thanos**

After I dealt with the child, I went back to my cockpit, the battle with him and given me information on what I seek.

"What's that my dear, his blood was delicious and his power has energized you, I am pleased to hear that," I told my frozen love as I took my seat, "the boy has also provided me with the location of the items we seek, they reside in a pocket dimension called the Ghost Zone, it is there we shall to obtain what we seek.

I opened a gateway to this Ghost Zone and went to seek my prize.

**Sue**

We were in the lab watching Reed demonstrating one of his inventions, when we heard a loud crash outside.

"What the heck was that?" Ben shouted as the blast shook the building causing us to fall to the ground.

"Whatever it was we better see what it was," Reed said as we rushed outside and found a crater in front of the Baxter Building.

Inside was a young man in his late twenties with black hair and blue eyes, his clothes were stuck to his burnt body and were covered in blood. I also noticed that two scars ran down his face, probably from a previous injury, and his right hand was crushed.

"Who is he?" I asked as Reed went closer to examine him.

"From his name tag, it appears that he is Daniel A. Fenton, a pilot for Stark Enterprises," Reed said as gently picked him up and removed him from the crater.

"Hey Stretch, didn't you used to hang out with a guy called Fenton," Ben commented, I also remember Reed mentioning that he was friend's with a man called Fenton.

"yeah, when I was an exchange student at the University of Wisconsin, Jack Fenton was his name, very nice but very eccentric," Reed explained, "Now that you mention he does remind me a bit of Jack, he could be his son," he said gazing at Daniel's features.

"Isn't Fenton also the name of the Amity Park Ghost Kid, I remember reading about how he was framed for killing his family?" Johnny asked excited to have celebrity in our midst.

"Johnny, it's impolite to call him a 'ghost kid' even if he's the ghost kid," I scolded him, I thought that it was rude, like calling a mutant a 'mutie' and that he should at least be called by his name.

"That's right, an article in the newspaper mentioned years back that Daniel Fenton was also known as Danny Phantom, well we should take him inside and get him to infirmary. Ben, I'll need you to call Tony Stark and tell him we have one of his men in our care," Reed said as he carried the boy inside to treat his wounds, I wonder what could have caused his injuries.

**Valerie**

We haven't heard from Danny since he left to fight that Thanos, creep and I'm worried about him, Clockwork said that he couldn't face him by himself and I fear the worse.

"Clockwork, if Danny can't face him by himself than how can we beat this Thanos?" I asked the master of time as we were studying a screen.

"An old friend of mine has sent for someone to aid you and Danny, someone who has faced Thanos and won," Clockwork said, "This isn't good," he muttered as he studied a radar screen.

"What's wrong," I asked as walked up to the screen and noticed that Thanos' ship was no longer there, "What happened to that creep?" I asked nervously, how a ship that large could vanish.

"He's gone into the Ghost Zone, I must alert my friend," he said as he opened a portal and left for the Ghost Zone.

A minute after he vanished, Iron Man, came in, "Good news, Danny is alive, a colleague of mine found him lying outside his building," he said as he walked in and noticed that Clockwork had vanished, "What happened to your friend Clockwork?" he asked looked at display.

"He had business to attend to, he said Thanos went into the Ghost Zone and…," I said before an alarm went off in the room, "what's going on Iron Man?" I asked as saw him run up to computer.

"Great, just great, as if Thanos wasn't enough now we have _him_ to deal with," he hissed as he pounded his fist on a desk in anger, whoever was coming wasn't good.

"Iron Man, who's coming, maybe I can stop him?" I suggested to him, I faced some powerful ghosts and could surely handle whoever was coming.

"No, you're needed here Valerie we need all our forces here to fight Thanos," he protested.

"I have communicator built into my suit, if you need I can come back in an instant," I replied, he stared at me for a second then finally agreed.

"Very well, just be careful Valerie, here's where Danny is, so you can go visit him," he said as he handed me a small card that had the address 'Baxter Building' on it.

"Thanks, Iron Man, oh just who is the creep I'm fighting, so I know who I'm up against," I told as I donned my Red Huntress armor and prepared to take off.

"His name is Dr. Doom," Iron Man as I took off to face this Dr. Doom.

**Skulker**

Things have been quiet in the Ghost Zone since Plasmius disappeared, rumor has it that he fell into some sort of nether realm of eternal nothingness, but that's just a rumor and whatever happened to him, it's shut down his ghost portal leaving most of us stranded here.

Even the whelp's ghost portal seems to have been shut down, leaving only the Box Ghost's portal and the only way you can use it is if you take him with you and I will not put up that infernal idiot during my hunt.

This has left me with nothing but work on my armor and hopefully rid myself this accursed PDA.

While I was trying to figure out how to reprogram it, my sensors what off, "What the…," I muttered as the Heads-Up Display read 'Alien Ship Approaching' but I couldn't see anything.

"It must have cloaking device, switch to Infrared Vision," I said as the infrared sensors came up and revealed a huge vessel floating in the Ghost Zone, "Finally some big game to hunt," I said as I smiled and left to destroy this foreign intruder.

**Thanos**

This 'Ghost Zone' is fascinating; it seems to a resting place for souls and if the child was right the place where I will find the Ring and Crown along with Pariah Dark.

While I was searching, my sensors detected someone approaching my vessel, "What's that my love, you wonder if souls already passed on can still sate your thirst, we shall see," I said as gazed at the being in front of my ship.

He was dressed in silver armor and a black tank top, his face was hidden behind a skull mask with flaming green hair, he was powerful and might be able to aid in my search or at least keep my enemies at bay.

I opened the hatch and admitted him into my ship, "greetings, I am Thanos and who might you be," I said as I walked into the cargo hold and welcomed this being to my ship.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you Thanos are my prey," he said as raised a weapon to be, but I blasted it out of his hand.

"Do not make me annihilate you Skulker, the child already made that mistake and paid for it. Unlike him, I sense you are powerful and perhaps we may join forces," I suggested to him, he seemed stunned that I defeated the child but was curious as to what I could do.

"I'm listening," he said with a smile.

"I seek items in here, perhaps you can lead me to them and I will help you get new technology and help me keep my enemies quiet," I offered him with a smile.

"Can I get the ghost boy's pelt?" he asked intently, "Because I want his pelt at the foot of my bed," he explained to me.

"You may have his carcass after I have spilt his blood at my lady's altar," I told him, once I had the blood the body was of little importance for it is blood Lady Chaos desires and only blood will make her happy.

"Then you got a deal, Thanos," he said as we shook hands and prepared the next steps of my plan.


	4. Doomed Hunter

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: What part did you consider gross? Skulker wanting Danny's pelt or Thanos wanting Danny's blood, that scene was to show messed up Thanos is, hope you're enjoying the fic.**

**Chapter IV: Doomed Hunter**

**Danny**

I don't what happened to me, but whatever it was it must have been bad.

My whole body hurts like crazy, it even hurts to open my eyes, but I need to see where I'm at in case I need to escape.

It appears I'm in some sort of hospital room, but how did I get here, did Iron Man come and save me or is this a trick by Thanos to lure me into a false sense of security.

While I was looking around, a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, came into the room, she was wearing a blue white battle suit (that remarkably resembles my battle suit, which is now called the Fenton Suit) with a blue number four in a white circle on the front.

"I'm glad to see you're alive Mr. Fenton," she said as she walked up to my bed and checked my vitals, "we feared the worse for you," she continued as she saw my vitals were normal and smiled.

"Thanks, just where exactly am I, everything seems like a blur to me," I admitted as I tried to get comfortable in my bed.

"You're in the Baxter Building, my husband and our friends found you outside in a crater and in pretty bad condition," she explained as she tended to some of the cuts on my face, "where did you get those two scars on your face," she asked curious as where I had gotten them.

"I was wounded in battle," I said as I traced the scars with my finger, the sight of Carnage still haunts my dreams but I have dealt with the pain, what really hurts is the loss my family and friends, this is the anniversary of their deaths and I still wish that I could have saved, if only I hadn't underestimated Vlad.

"That must have been some fight, but don't worry you're safe now," she said as two more people entered the room, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes (possibly he's related to the girl) and strange rock like creature with blue eyes.

"Hey Ben look, the ghost kid's up," the young man said to his companion, "maybe we can get his autograph," he said looking at me.

"Johnny, first of all, what did I say about calling him 'the ghost kid' and second, he needs to recover and that doesn't include you asking him for autographs," she scolded the young man.

"It's okay, I don't mind being called ghost kid, the only thing I ask is that you don't call me 'Daniel' and second if I could, I would give you an autograph but my writing hand is out of commission," I said holding up my broken hand.

"I see what you mean, I'm Johnny Storm, this is my sister Sue Richards, and this our friend Ben Grimm and it's an honor to meet someone as cool as you Danny Fenton," Johnny said as he introduced themselves, if I didn't hurt I would laugh at being called cool, if only Dash could see this, he would have heart attack.

"Hey Ghost Kid, how'd you end up in front of the Baxter Building anyway, was it one of the can man's experiments gone bad," Ben asked, he was surely an interesting character, in a way he reminds of my dad, a bit goofy but his heart was in the right place.

However, mind snapped back to the present, Thanos was still out there and I had to stop him, "Thanos, I have to go," I said as I got up, my body protested but I had to it.

"Wait you can't go, you're not fully recovered," Sue insisted, but I told I had to go anyway.

When I finally stood up, I could that I was in a hospital gown and that my suit was lying on the floor in ruins.

It was full of holes and wires were sticking out and sparking, making it dangerous (not to mention embarrassing) to wear.

"Well, at least let us give us something else to where," she opened a closet and took one of Johnny's uniforms, "it's pretty similar to yours, save for the color," she said as they left so I could change.

"Not a bad a fit," I said once the suit was on, "but it still needs something," I said as tried to think of what was missing then it hit me.

I picked up my old suit and ripped off the logo from one of the shoulders (ever since I started working for Tony Stark, I changed my logo from a stylized DP to stylized DP with an S in the middle, indicting my employment with Stark Enterprises) then I removed the 4 logo on the front of Johnny's suit and stuck my logo on it.

"Now only thing left to do," I said as I looked up at the ceiling, "I'm going ghost!" I shouted as I felt myself transform into Danny Phantom, "Okay you can come back in" I said as they came back and stared at me in amazement.

"That's a pretty neat trick, how do you did that," Ben asked amazed that my black hair was now white, my once blue eyes were now green and I was floating in the air, "it's very simple I say 'going ghost' and I transform," I explained to them, "now if you excuse I have a world to save," I said as phased out of the building to face Thanos again, and this time I will win.

**Clockwork**

Curse Thanos, he has found a way into the Ghost Zone, I should have seen it earlier, I am the master of time after all, but there was so much hatred in Thanos that it blurred the time line (emotion can either clarify or blur time, positive emotions such as love clarify it the more the perfect the love the clearer time becomes while negative emotions like hate blur and distort time, the more intense the hatred the more clouded time becomes) and thus I was blind him to him and his intentions, now his plan is painfully.

While I was darting through the Ghost Zone, I heard a voice call out, "Clockwork, Clockwork, where are you my son," it was the voice of my father Lord Eternity (unlike most ghosts I am not a deceased soul, I was created as a spirit by Eternity to keep time in order).

"I am here, father, what do you wish of me?" I asked as knelt down before the only being I call master.

"Clockwork, Thanos has entered your realm, how could you let this happen," Eternity said sternly, he was upset and I don't blame ever since I helped Danny defeat Dan Phantom my father said I have become too connected to the mortal realm and lost my impartiality.

"I admit I was blinded to his plan, but have faith, Danny Phantom and the Silver Surfer will rectify the problem," I told Eternity, Danny always came through and I know he will again.

"Why do have so much faith in the Halfa, especially since he did not listen to you before he left to face Thanos," Eternity asked, he had always been skeptical of Danny ever since the accident but I have always defended Danny and told my father he is champion for justice.

"I have faith because he possesses two human traits that I deeply respect, the first is courage, he was brave to take on Thanos and the second is selflessness; he was willing to give his life to save everyone. Those traits alone make Danny worthy of being a champion and plus, Uatu believes in him, and he is rarely wrong," I pointed out.

"Very well, but if they fail and the universe is destroyed it will be you're fault," he said before he disappeared.

I decided the best place to go was my lair so I could see events unfold, I needed to see where Valerie is and keep my eye on Victor von Doom, he has been spotted leaving Latveria and if I'm right he could pose a threat to Danny and his mission.

**Dr. Doom**

I have been monitoring broadcasts around the globe of this mysterious ship that has entered our atmosphere, recent reports say that it has disappeared completely and must have great power to be able to do that.

Even more interesting is the fact that there have been sightings of the Ghost Child of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, for years I have monitored this 'Halfa' has he is called and studied his powers, which now I will soon posses once I spot him again.

Once I gain control of Danny Phantom's powers the world will be mine, I could overshadow world leaders and make them give me their countries, I could easily make my escape and finally be strong enough to destroy Reed Richards, yes I would become the most powerful man on Earth and nothing would stop me.

All I needed to do is find this ghost boy and capture him, but that would prove difficult, all my research says he stays in the vanity of Amity Park, Illinois a small town near the border of Wisconsin, it would be forgotten if not for the fact that ghosts seem to haunt every corner of the city.

It was also home to a friend of Richards' named Jack Fenton (If there was man I hate more than Richards it was Fenton. I had met him while he was visited Richards in college, he was an oaf pretending to be a scientist and believed in the inane like ghosts, although this Halfa seems to prove his theories correct) until he was murdered by a friend of his named Vlad Masters.

However, new data has indicted that Danny Phantom has been seen around New York City and it is there that I am headed so I can capture this ghost boy and rule the world!

**Valerie**

According to the information Iron Man programmed into the suit, Dr. Doom's base is located in Latveria, a small country that borders Transylvania (How creepy) and not only that Doom actually rules the country, so he has diplomatic immunity, but I had to stop him anyway.

When I drew near to Latveria, I was caught off guard by the sight of what seemed to be man (I could tell he was a man because the biosensors in my helmet could pick up his vitals) in a suit of armor flying towards the west. I did cross reference in my suits internal memory and identified him as Dr. Doom.

"Hey Metal Mouth, I didn't know Doctors made house calls still," I called out as I took my ecto-pistol out and fired at him. I must have caught him off guard because he didn't block it and started to swerve in his course.

"Who dares fires upon Doom!" he shouted as he looked around for who shot him, this was the first time I got a good look at him, he was covered from head to foot in metal armor and wore a green tunic with a belt along with green cape secured by gold chain.

"The Red Huntress, that's who and you trip has been cancelled," I said as I blasted him again but he deflected with some sort of shield.

"Ah yes, the companion of the ghost child, you shall make a fine bargaining chip," he said as he tried to shoot me but I activated the Fenton Shield and blocked it.

"I'm no one's bargaining chip, and no one hurts Danny Phantom while I'm around!" I shouted, I need to take him down now, but how, then an idea came. If I could reverse the polarity of the shield it attract Doom's force field and allow me to attack him, "here it goes," I whispered as recalibrated the shield and attacked and sending him flaying.

"How dare you!" he hissed as he fired a laser from his glove but I flew out of the way, "I will destroy you child!" he spat as he came charging at me but I blasted him back.

The force of the blast ripped his mask from his face, revealing his hideous face.

The skin on it was charred and blackened and in some parts there was no skin revealing the muscles. His eyes seemed bloodshot and one had the skin completely burned off leaving it opened at all times.

"You shall pay for this affront, Red Huntress!" he snapped as he blasted the rockets on my boots, "Doom could have let you die quickly, but because of your insolence your death shall be slow," he said as he blasted the jetpack on my back causing me to fall, I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't feel anything.


	5. Enter the Surfer

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Phillip Clark: I'm glad you liked **_**Unum**_** and **_**Revelations**_**, you were the one who gave me the idea for the plot of **_**Unum.**_** Well of course Dr. Doom has to pop up, as my best friend says he's Marvel's Omnivillain.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: It's nice to know that I'm not only geek out in the world; stay tuned a lot more things are going to happen in this story. We are talking about Jack Fenton here; he has a tendency to create enemies. Glad you like the fic.**

**Nightshadow24: I'm a fast writer, when I write I don't stop. Glad you like the fic**

**Chapter V: Enter the Surfer**

**Norrin**

It seems we arrived on Earth, just in time, as we entered the atmosphere, we saw a woman in red armor fall from the sky.

"Nova I am going to catch her, go see what made her fall," I said as I sped down and caught her in midair.

"Uh, thanks," she said as she opened her eyes, "who are you?" she asked as she gazed at me, she was astounded by my appearance.

"I am the Silver Surfer and who might you be," I asked, I was curious as to why a woman in red armor would fall from the sky for seemingly no reason.

"I am Valerie Fenton, the Red Huntress, I'm an enforcer for Stark Enterprises," she said taking out a badge showing a picture of dark skinned woman with green eyes and black hair, I also noticed that it mentioned that she was part of something called 'Project Phantom' maybe she could help me locate Danny Phantom.

"Perhaps you could help me, Ms. Fenton," I asked her, "I am looking for someone by the name of Danny Phantom," I continued, hoping she would of assistance for my quest.

"First of all, I'm married so it's _Mrs. _Fenton and second you wouldn't happen to be sent by Clockwork's friend would you," she asked curiously.

This amazed me how would she know the name of Eternity's only son, the one he has secluded in the world of the dead to guard over time, she must have a deep connection with the universe, a psychic link with the fabric of existence if she knows the master of all time.

"I was sent by Uatu the Watcher to aid Danny Phantom in his battle against Thanos," I informed her.

"Yep that sounds like someone who would hang out with Clockwork, and yes I can lead you Danny I was just going to see him anyway come one," she said but as we about to leave I heard Nova calling me.

"Hey Silverado, I think you should come over here, now," she said worriedly as I heard a laser blast.

I flew up to where she was and spotted the one known as Dr. Doom attacking her, supon seeing me he smiled evilly.

"How perfect the Silver Surfer, not only will I have Danny Phantom's power but the Power Cosmic as well, I shall become more than a mortal I shall be a god!" he shouted as he narrowed his eye towards me and tried to blast me.

"When will you learn Doom, that I am invincible and your weapons do not effect me," I told as I blasted him with the Power Cosmic sending him flying through the sky, "Now, Mrs. Fenton, you said you know where Danny Phantom can be found,"" I asked her wanting to meet this champion for myself.

"Yeah, he's at somewhere called the 'Baxter Building' she said looking at a card in her hand, "it must be easy to find if there's no address," she said looking over the card.

"Then let's go," I said as help to her stand on my board and we took off to find Danny Phantom.

**Thanos**

Thanks to Skulker's help, I shall soon find the castle of Pariah Dark and the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, then the universe will be set ablaze with sweet destruction.

While we were searching the Ghost Zone, the alarms in my ship went off, "So the Silver Surfer has arrived," I said as I turned on a monitor and saw the former herald of Galactus, "Skulker, now is your chance to prove your loyalty to me and Lady Chaos, go to the Earth and destroy the Silver Surfer!" I said as I opened a portal and watched Skulker leave.

"What's that my love, yes this shall be interesting to watch, and no matter who wins, we will get the pleasure of destruction from it," I said as I turned to face my stone mistress and smiled at last I think the Surfer has met his match.

**Valerie**

The Silver Surfer is amazing, not in all my years have seen a being with much power; I mean Doom couldn't even hurt him.

His board flies at incredible speeds and from he tells me he doesn't have to eat or drink, yet with this all power he is not happy.

His planet was targeted for destruction by an entity called Galactus, in order to save his planet he gave up his life to serve this being to find him planets to eat, but when he came to Earth he could not allow humans to die and so he broke his servitude and as punishment, Galactus moved the Surfer's homeworld to someplace where he could never find it (in a lot of ways, he's a lot like Danny).

"Look that must be the…," I said as we were blasted out of sky and hit a building.

"What was that?" the Surfer said as he raised a shield as a missile came hurtling at us.

"Greetings," I heard the all too familiar voice of Skulker said as the hunter flew towards us, "well, if it isn't the whelp's wife and you must be the Silver Surfer, just the person I wanted to see," Skulker said smiling.

"I do not believe we have met," Surfer said as stared at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, "you seem to know me but I do not recall you," he said as Skulker blasted him again.

"I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you're my prey Silver one," Skulker said aiming his gun at the Surfer, "say goodbye metal man," he whispered as he fired, but the Surfer remained unharmed.

"You honestly thought you could harm the Silver Surfer," the Surfer said as he blasted Skulker with an energy blast.

While he was distracted I decided to try out one of Mr. Stark's new toys he gave me, "You only get one shot at this Val," I told myself as I typed something on a tiny keyboard and waited.

"Now you shall….what the….'Go the zoo and check out Purple Back Gorilla display, then run around the earth until battery dies out,' NO Thanos said he fixed this thing!" he shouted as his rockets appeared and he sped off.

"What did you do to him," The Surfer asked amazed that Skulker just left.

"Skulker has a PDA built into his armor, he must have fixed it, but thanks to my boss' toys I was able to hack into it and get rid of him," I explained as I hopped back onto his board and we took off to the Baxter Building.

**Dr. Doom**

Things have taken an interesting turn today not only is Danny Phantom involved with spaceship appearing but the Silver Surfer as well, it seems like I will kill two birds with one stone.

Danny has powerful allies on his side, the Red Huntress was formidable and I could see why he chose her to be his mate, and now it seems that he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe has joined him as well, but no matter I will have Danny Phantom and his powers, then I will take the Silver Surfer's powers and then the world will fall at my feet.

Once I was sure that the Huntress was gone, I started off for America again and started searching for Danny Phantom and his powers.

**Danny**

After I left the Baxter Building, I thought the best place to go was back to Stark Enterprises to pick up another Fenton Suit (it's not that I didn't like the suit Mrs. Richards gave me but the Fenton Suit has my ghost hunting equipment built into it and I wanted to tell Iron Man what happened to me).

"I hope Clockwork has a plan to stop Thanos," I said as I approached the building only to be shot out of the sky and land onto the roof, "what was that," I asked as I looked around only to see nothing, "get a grip on yourself, Fenton, you just got knocked out by the wind," I said trying to calm myself down but I was still nervous.

I got to my feet only be blasted to the ground by an energy ray of some sort.

My instincts kicked in and I raised a shield to protect myself, but the beams seem to be getting stronger and I wasn't sure how long I could hold up the shield.

It seemed like hours past, my muscles started to ache from the strain of keeping the shield up and the force of blast, sweat poured down face and stung my eyes, I could my feet slipping, but I had to keep fighting.

"You…won'…,: was all I could get out as I finally ran out of power, I felt myself turn back to Danny Fenton, who ever was firing continued do so, I could feel the heat burn my body and inflame old injuries, I fought to stay awake but finally I could no longer fight and succumbed to the darkness.


	6. Dark Night of the Soul

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: You got that right that Danny attracts trouble like a bear to honey. That's what happens when you have ghost powers**

**Mystery Writer5775: Val has her hands full at the moment, but don't worry someone's going to help her**

**Chapter VI: Dark Night of the Soul**

**Clockwork**

Things look dark for the universe, there is so much pain in the time line that is virtually impossible to make anything out save the vaguest predictions.

"Where is that champion you promised Uatu," I asked myself as I tried to see anything through the mirror but couldn't, a clear indication that Thanos was indeed in the Ghost Zone.

"Have faith old friend, he has arrived," I heard Uatu say as he appeared in my lair, "already he has allied himself with Valerie Fenton also known as the Red Huntress. However like you, I too also fear for the universe and all in it," he continued solemnly.

"Faith is something that I seriously lack right now, Thanos is here in the Ghost Zone, I can sense his presence as he draws nearer to his prize. We were blind before not realize it and now the universe will pay for blindness," I said woefully as I sighed.

"Clockwork, we have been allies for ages, together we stopped the fall of the universe before and now we shall do it again, the Surfer will succeed," Uatu we assured me as we tried to gaze into time again but still even with our powers combined time was still hidden form us and all we had is hope.

**Thanos**

At last, I have made it to the castle of Pariah Dark, already I can feel the power within, power to crush my enemies and destroy this miserable universe, but Skulker has vanished and I still need an ally to aid me in my fight against these fools.

"What's that my lady, you say we should another ghost to aid us, why that's a brilliant idea," I said, my love is intelligent she knows who to fool the weak and mold to her advantage, "If legend serves right, we should find such a ghost here," I told her as I stepped and beheld the legendary palace of Pariah Dark, "marvelous" I whispered as I walked through the door and began my search for the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, where Pariah is kept along with the Ring and Crown, soon I will place the ultimate sacrifice at my lady's feet and she shall accept me as her lover and consort and we shall rule over the remains of the universe!

**Valerie**

Thanks to the Silver Surfer, we made to the Baxter Building in record time (man, my hover board didn't go as fast as he did) hopefully we can see Danny.

When we walked in, we were greeted by a man in a blue and white of what looks like a Fenton Suit with brown graying hair and brown eyes (He reminds me a lot of Jack Fenton save for the hair being brown instead of black and being a lot thinner than Jack was), "Welcome to the Baxter Building, I'm Dr. Richards, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes, my name is Valerie Fenton, this is the Silver Surfer and Nova, I was told by Mr. Stark that Danny Fenton is here may we see him," I asked him as he offered us a seat.

"I'm sorry, Danny left awhile ago, he left saying he had something do. If you don't mind me asking are you related to a man named Jack Fenton?" He asked, I had noticed earlier that he raised an eyebrow when I said my name was Fenton.

"Yes, I'm his daughter-in-law, Danny is my husband," I explained to him.

"So Danny _is _Jack's son, I noticed a resemblance between the two I went to school with Jack, he was a nice man, I was sorry to hear about his death," he said mournfully.

"Thank you, even though he's accepted it, it's still hard on him, especially today seeing as it's the fifteenth anniversary of his passing," I told him, Danny as always hides his sadness and concentrates on work (I think he's afraid to show emotion sometimes) I think that's why he took off without listening to Clockwork, "Thank you for your time Dr. Richards," I said as we left so we could look for Danny.

"Where to now, Valerie," the Surfer asked as I hopped on his board.

"We look for Danny and the best place to start is back at Stark Enterprises," I said as he took off and I told him to go, I hope we can find Danny.

**Danny**

Where the heck am I? I don't remember much and my body hurts once again (it would have hurt even worse if I hadn't put up a shield and deflected those blasts) and I'm cold as I only have the suit Mrs. Richards gave me to keep me warm on and it is already damaged from the attack.

I open my eyes and see that I am in a prison, but not Walker's (which I am thankful for), it's a human prison which means I should be able to phase out of here and escape.

"I'm going ghost!" I said but instead of transforming I was met with a severe electric shock, I screamed in pain as the electricity surged through my body.

Finally after it stopped and I felt to the ground in pain, I looked at my hands and feet and see that I am chained up, so I can't go anywhere.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I finally go the strength to stand up and walk around the cell, I can hear other prisoners talking, (some are speaking German and another language that sounds like Romanian, I had heard someone speak Romanian on a TV show about Dracula and knew what it sounded like) but I couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"You are in my Castle at Doomstadt, Latveria," I heard a voice say as a man covered in armor and wearing a green tunic with a belt and green hooded cape fastened by a gold chained entered the room, "you are my guest, Mr. Fenton," he said as he walked closer to cell, revealing his face to be hidden by a metal mask.

"How nice," I said sarcastically, "Tell me, Fruit Loop, how did I get hear," I asked, I could tell this guy was another Vlad (and I thought the original Vlad was bad enough) right down to the feigned politeness.

"First of all, that is no way to talk to Dr. Doom, and second I brought you here, my young halfa," he said, I shuddered at the way he said 'my young halfa' (it reminded me too much of how Vlad called me 'Little badger'), "I have big plans for you, Danny Phantom," he said as motioned his guards to open my cell and took me out.

They escorted me to some sort of lab; it was filled with all sort of equipment and looked ten times more advanced than anything Plasmius could ever dream up and I had a feeling that I would be on the business end of some these devices.

"Be careful, I don't want the ghost boy damaged," Doom said as the guards unchained me, laid me on a platform, and strapped me tight to the slab, then left me alone with Doom.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked before fear took away my voice (now I know why Tucker hated hospitals so much).

"You were given a great gift boy, but you squandered it by helping others, you were not worthy of the blessing bestowed upon you, but I shall change that," he said, the speech sounded like Vlad would say, but he had the same powers and only wanted to train me as his protégé.

"So you're going to kill me?" I managed to whisper, I looked at his mask and swore that the expression had changed on it (or maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me).

"Doom is no common murderer, I am merely going to take away your powers and bestow them upon me," he said pointing to a device that was beside him.

"You know, you won't win Doom," I spat at him in anger, I tired to break free but the manacles were too tightly fastened and made of a strong metal.

"You can't escape ghost boy, I have learned from various sources that Adamantium laced with ectoplasm is impossible for you to escape from, and if you attempt to you use your powers, you will be electrocuted thanks to nullifier chip I placed on you," he said as entered something on a keyboard, "say goodbye to your powers, Danny Phantom," he said as he threw a lever and his machine came to life.

The experience was excruciating (Lancer had told us one time that the word 'excruciate' came from the Latin 'from the cross' because there was no way to describe the pain a crucified man endured, now I know why) electricity surged through my body, it felt my very atoms were being ripped apart. Tears and sweat ran down my face making the experience worse as they merely allow the energy to flow easier through my body.

My eyes automatically shut from the pain, but before I shut them I saw Doom at the other end of the machine, energy was flowing towards him like a battery charging, "Yes! Yes! I can feel the power," I heard him say as one final surge of electricity raced through my body and I fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Terror Unleashed

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: things seem to go from bad to worse for our Ghost Boy, glad you like the fic.**

**Nightshadow24: you better get on board here Nightshadow24 and yes I know that was an evil cliffie**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Things are about to get even darker for the world, glad you're enjoying the fic.**

**Chapter VII: Terror Unleashed**

**Valerie**

When we arrived at Stark Enterprises I hoped Danny would be there as well.

"Come on, we'll go to the lab, maybe he's there with Iron Man," I said as we raced into lab, only to find Iron Man by himself looking at a monitor, "Iron man, any sign of Danny?" I asked as I walked up to him looking at the same monitor.

"Yes, but it's not good news, I've managed to lock onto his ghostly signature, but his vitals are all wrong," he said pointing to the screen.

"So, he's injured?" I asked as my heart stopped at that thought of Danny in pain.

"Worse, someone else has Danny's powers, and by the looks things I know who," he said as he turned on a news broadcast of the President handing over power to Dr. Doom.

"Don't worry Iron Man, we'll save Danny," I said as I got out an ecto-pistol ready to save my ghost boy.

"No Valerie, I have other work for you to do. You are to accompany Dr. Richards and his team to stop Doom, you've handled ghosts before they haven't," he explained, "Silver Surfer and Nova will accompany another of colleague mine to Latveria to free Danny," he explained to me.

"Who is this other colleague that we are to accompany to free Danny Phantom," Surfer asked curious as to who was to go with him on his mission.

"His name is Dr. Bruce Banner, I'd advise you though not get him angry, he has quite the temper," Iron Man warned as he called up someone on the screen.

"Iron Man, is everything okay," a voice asked as man with brown hair and eyes wearing glasses appeared on the screen.

"Unfortunately, no, Dr. Doom has kidnapped the ghost boy, Danny Phantom and stole his powers; he's being held in Latveria. I need you to go there and free him; I'm sending two allies to help you," he said pointing the Surfer and Nova, "it is urgent that you succeed," Iron Man told Banner urgently.

"Don't worry, we will, Iron Man," Banner said they signed off and the screen faded.

"Banner will meet you at JFK airport; from there you will go to Latveria to save Danny. Valerie, I need you to go the Baxter Building and prepare the Fantastic Four for battling Doom," he said as we all left to fulfill our jobs.

**Dr. Doom**

Never I have felt such power before, such freedom, now there is no one to oppose me there is none who _can _oppose me.

Bullets do not harm me anymore nor does anything else, I can control other people's minds making them my puppets, at last Doom is invincible!

I already had control over the United States and soon the rest of the world will be mine!

"At last, not even Richards can stop me!" I said as I walked out of the White House and surveyed my domain, but was interrupted.

"That's what you think, Victor," I heard Richards say as I watched the Fantasticar land and the Feeble Four along with Red Huntress emerged.

"Bah! You can not stop me!" I spat as I blasted them with an ecto-blast sending them flying, "When will you learn that you can't stop me" I said as I blasted them again only to have it deflected by one of Sue's Force Fields.

"All right, metal mouth, it's Clobbering Time!" the oaf, Ben Grimm said as he went to punch me, but I went intangible and he went flying.

"Fools, you can not hurt me now that I am part ghost," I told them as I blasted them again, at last victory shall be mine.

**Valerie**

This battle is taking too long; we need to end this now, but how.

I knew if I could inside the Fenton Ghost Catcher I could separate Danny's ghost half from Doom and defeat him, but he's too strong to attack now, he needs to power down…wait a second that's it.

"Hey Doom, if you're _so _good with Danny's powers why aren't you using his most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail," I taunted hoping to get him mad and he would fall for it.

"Ghostly Wail, you say, I will show you how superior I am to Danny," he hissed as he removed his mask, hid his face in his cloak and inhaled letting out a ghostly wail.

"Everyone, get down," I said as I raised a shield and watched as Doom used up his power, hoping to kill us until he finally collapsed.

"No, what happened, my powers, my beautiful powers," he muttered before he fell into unconsciousness.

I deactivated the shield, "Okay, Mr. Grimm, send the doctor through this," I said as I got out the ghost catcher and watched as Ben threw Doom through it separating Danny's ghost side from him, "now to keep it safe," I said as contained in a Fenton Thermos, "I'm going to return this to Mr. Stark, you go clear up everything with government," I said as I activated my rocket boots and took off for New York, seeing if I could aid in Danny's rescue.

**Thanos**

According to legend, Pariah Dark is served by a being known only as Fright Knight, I am confident that if I find the Fright Knight and defeat him, he will recognize me as his new master and will destroy my enemies.

"According to the map, the chamber where the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark are kept in should be in here," I said as I opened a door, inside was a large orange sphere with a sword in it and behind was the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, "marvelous," I said as I pulled the sword from the sphere, "now to await Fright Knight," I said as the sword began to glow and a being dressed in black armor with a fiery purple man and green eyes.

"You shall regret freeing me mortal, for I can unleash your darkest fears," he said as picked up his sword and attacked me, "now we shall see what keeps you up at night," he said laughing.

"I am Thanos, and I have no fear, I fear nothing not even death," I retorted as I blasted him to the ground.

"What kind of being has no fears," the being asked stunned that his weapon had no effect on me whatsoever.

"One who embraces destruction as the true perfection of the universe. You are no doubt the Fright Knight and I am willing to let you live for a price," I told him.

"What type of price?" he asked curious about my offer I had for him.

"Help me free your master and serve me along with him, and I promise that Lady Chaos will bless you both," I told him with a smile, "What do you say?" I asked as I extended a hand to him.

"I normally do not deal with mortals, but seeing as my power is useless against someone like you, for now I accept, but the word of the Fright Knight is not an oath of loyalty," he said as he shook my hand.

"Excellent, now let's free Pariah," I said as I turned to the Sarcophagus and opened it, at long last the key to destroying everything is in my grasp.


	8. The Cries of the Innocent

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad you liked the chapter; stay tuned because things are going to interesting.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I know what you mean; my vote would go for the people about to be killed by Thanos as it will be a massacre.**

**Chapter VIII: The Cries of the Innocent**

**Norrin**

Following the one called Iron Man's direction we arrived at this JFK airport in no time.

"Iron Man said, that he'd wait for us outside the airport, Silverado," Nova said as she looked around trying to find someone who matched Banner's description, "Hey that's him" she exclaimed seeing a man in lab coat wearing glasses sitting on a bench reading a newspaper.

We walked up to him, "excuse me, are you Dr. Bruce Banner?" I asked as he looked up at me and Nova.

"I am; are you the two Iron Man said he'd send for the rescue mission?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up his face and stared at us.

"We are, we should hurry though, Danny could be dying as far as we know," I said as I got on my board, "This is faster than your air transport vehicles," I said as he looked up at my board.

"Well, if you insist," he said as I helped him up on it, "do you know how to get to Latveria?" he asked as we took off.

"Iron Man told me how to get there," I said I increased speed, I just hope Danny is still alive, who knows what Dr. Doom has done to him.

**Tony**

Things have gone from bad to worse, all over the world there are reports of an 'army of skeletons' coming out of nowhere and attacking people, thousands of people have died due these attacks and whole towns are devastated, no doubt this is Thanos' dark doing.

While I was watching the reports, Valerie came in to the room, "We stopped Doom, I have Danny's ghost form any news from the Surfer on whether they have reached Latveria yet?" she asked hopeful for some news.

"No, but they are probably trying to lay low until they can find the right moment to rescue Danny, right now we have other concerns. Thanos has returned with an army of skeletons to do his bidding, already people are dying, he must be stopped," I said as he pointed to a screen showing the armies attack various cities throughout the world, "I need you and the Fantastic Four to try to stop these monsters until Danny is rescued, you won't have definite victory, but it should slow them down," I told her as she left to try to stop the chaos, I just hope Surfer, Nova, and Banner find Danny soon or it will be too late.

**Norrin**

We have made to Latveria and are nearing the entrance of Doom's castle, "Now remember we want to enter and leave unseen," I told everyone as we approached the gates, but were blasted by some of Doom's guards, "we must have been expecting us," I said as I put up a shield to protect Dr. Banner.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold the shield up, Nova see if you can't distract them," I told my companion as she flew up to take care of them.

"Danny might be in trouble and we're here wasting time with guards," Banner said with anger in his voice, I tired to calm him down but nothing could soothe his temper, "I don't like being kept from missions, it makes me angry," he shouted as he started to turn green and grow huge muscles which turned his clothes to shreds.

Suddenly, Banner was gone and standing in his place was a huge green creature with eyes and hair also green.

"HULK CRUSH GAURDS!" he roared as he uprooted a nearby tree and threw it at the guards causing them to scatter, a few remained trying to shoot the creature but they're only succeeded in enraging the creature, "HULK HATE GAURDS!" he roared again picking up a boulder and hurled it at the guards sending the last of them flying.

Nova came flying back and saw the creature standing in front of, "hey, Silverado, who's the Jolly Green Giant," she asked looking at the creature curiously.

"ME HULK! ME SAVE DANNY!" Hulk said as he picked up another rock and hurled at the castle creating a gaping hole, "HULK SMASH WALL!" he said as jumped from the cliff into the hole and entered the castle with me and Nova following behind.

**Danny**

I remember in history class, learning about the Inquisition and how they would torture people to make them admit they were heretics and how just the mere thought of being tortured made them admit to a crime they never committed, now I know why people cracked like that.

My body is still reeling from having my powers taken for me, the electricity overloaded my nervous system and every once in awhile my I'll momentarily control of my arms or legs, but that's not the worst part.

Searing pain runs through my nerves, it feels like somewhat shot a nail into my hands feet making it impossible to move them, and when the spasms come I feel like crying, my skin hurts as I close my eyes but no tears come as my tear ducts are fried.

It even hurts to breathe, I wince every time I take a breath and I can't speak as it only making breathing harder and my pleas would fall on deaf ears anyway.

My mouth is dry and my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth; I would do anything for a glass of water. You think you get thirsty after being out in the sun on a hot day or after you eat a really salty pretzel, but that's not thirst, no thirst is the burning inside you that screams water only to realize there is none. I can't go on describing it as I will drive myself insane thinking about water and thirst.

There's nothing to do in this cell, at least Walker would put you on hard labor and kitchen duty, but here in Latveria there is nothing to do, except listen to the guards bring in new prisoners (most are people who fail to pay there taxes, common words pop up that sound like 'payment' or 'tax'. Another 'crime' is even daring to speak against Doom; they even brought a young lady with her child who's not even a month old in here, because her husband spoke out against Dr. Doom). I hear their cries in the darkness, I want to help them, I want to go ghost and free them from this place, but I can't, Doom has my ghost half and even if I did have it, I'm virtually paralyzed with pain and increase the pain thanks to Doom's inhibitor chip.

There is nothing to do now except sleep, I would close my eyes but it hurts too much to do so, but I'm so tired and all I can do is to stare at the ceiling until Hypnos comes for me.

**Valerie**

Pariah's soldiers are all over the place, there are too many for the Fantastic Four and myself to handle, we are outnumbered but help has arrived.

A little while go, Daredevil and Spider-Man came in to aid us, "I hear you work for Stark, now," he joked as he webbed a couple of the troops and went to help Daredevil tackle some of the skeletons.

"Yeah, it pays the bills," I said as blasted another a few more troops to the ground but a few snuck up on my and ambushed me, "Let go you boneheads," I said as I fired my rocket boots and sped off.

"Where did all the creeps come from?" Spidey asked as he webbed up some more of Pariah's men.

"The Ghost Zone," I commented as I blasted a few trying get away, as I am fighting, I hear what sounds like a jet landing, I looked up and see the Blackbird about to land, "all right, the back up is here," I say, hopefully now that the X-Men are here, we can get some headway here.

**Thanos**

How I love bloodshed and destruction, I live to hear the screaming of soldiers and civilians scream in the dead of night as they are destroyed, destruction is the only truth in the universe; happiness and peace are all lies; demons and monsters that hide the truth from everyone and only I can see the truth and set the universe free from their tyranny.

"Isn't this battle, lovely, my dear? I can sense you're enjoying the blood that is flowing," I told my lover as she gazed silently at the chaos on Earth, she so loves seeing people fight and seeing the defeated slain.

While I was watching as the massacre, Pariah Dark came into the cockpit, "Thanos, Europe has fallen to you," he said joyfully, "soon the rest fall as well," he said as looked at me watching the destruction, "why do you enjoy seeing blood being shed," he asked as he could see the glee on my face.

"I enjoy it, because it pleases my lady and when she is happy she returns my affections," I explained to ally, "You could not understand it because you are blinded by the monsters that cloud the universe with lies of peace and happiness," I told him as he walked away either upset I talked to him like a commoner or sickened by my love of destruction.

Soon my love, there will be enough death and destruction to awaken you and we shall be together forever.


	9. The Road to Megiddo

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I know Thanos is pretty messed up takes out a magic pencil and draws a mustache for Shiva, but it comes to life and flies away to Squidward's house. Yeah I'm bringing out almost everyone in the Marvel TV universe. Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Nightshadow24: I know I hate when that happens, try reading the chapter now, hopefully you can read all of it this time.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Don't worry about Lady Chaos and tell you why pretty soon.**

**Chapter IX: The Road to Megiddo**

**Clockwork**

It seems as the end of the world is at hand, Thanos has begun his assault on the world and the forces of good seemed outnumbered, but still I sense good in the hearts of men, it is that will destroy Thanos forever.

I decided to leave the mirror as it was making my spin with thoughts of war (If only the Observers would let me interfere more with time, I would have stopped so much suffering in the past, I hate suffering I've seen too much of it throughout history) many people were going to die and yet I was virtually powerless to do anything, I needed to rest.

I left for my personal chamber; it was my little sanctum when I need to escape the pressures of managing time. There is no time in here and I do not age as I would in the outside world, it allows me to think more clearly and focus on what needs to be done.

"Sometimes, I wish I had someone to help me in this task," I told myself as I sat down and removed my hood and started to meditate.

I thought of my existence, I was born the only son of Eternity himself and named the sole guardian of time. I never saw my family (if you can call the personification of the sum everything in creation a father) as I was kept in my own dimension until about 1000 years had passed and I was sent into the Ghost Zone to be trained by the spirits of dead Watchers (known as Observants) in the arts of controlling time.

It was because of them, that I met Uatu, the only person in the universe who understands my burden. He has been a big help to me, his status as the sole surviving Watcher means he is able to get the Observants off my back and allow me some freedom in how I handle time, I chuckle at the irony of it, I am the master of time and can control it, but yet for all that power I am but a slave, whose chains are the invisible burdens of time itself.

While I was meditating I heard a voice say, "True, but how often is it that a slave can find respite from his master's whip?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Uatu with your insight," I said smiling as the Watcher appeared, "What brings you to my sanctum," I asked as I stood up and pulled my hood back up.

"The looming war, Eternity is worried that the lives lost due to Thanos will not only scar Earth but the Ghost Zone as well," he told worriedly, his concern is well founded, as anyone with the slightest knowledge ghosts know that extreme emotion or violence at death can create a ghost and such a war as is occurring would scar the very fabric of the Ghost Zone.

"The balance is in place, tell him if too much negativity enters the Ghost Zone the ambient energy will counter the negative and make sure there is equilibrium," I told him, I know how to handle things here and will make sure nothing bad will happen.

"I will tell him, and remember Clockwork there are some things even the master of time can't control," he said cryptically as he vanished leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Norrin**

"Nova, any sign of Danny yet," I asked her as she used her powers to locate the champion.

"I'm sensing something, but it's very weak, like he's," she said before I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Where is he?" I asked her, hoping for an answer so we could plan a rescue.

"He's in the dungeon, and from what I can see there are guards all over the place, we couldn't possibly beat all of them," she said worriedly.

"HULK HATE GAURDS, HULK CRUSH GAURDS!" Hulk said as he punched a hole in the floor and continued to do so until he reached the dungeon, "HULK SMASH GAURDS!" he roared as the guards swarmed around him only to be flung like dolls until there were none standing.

"Come on, Nova," I said as we jumped down the holes and landed in the dungeon and began searching for Danny.

"Silverado, come quickly, I found him," Nova called as we ran to where she was standing, "he doesn't look too good," she said as she looked at him lying in his cell.

His body was badly burned and his breathing was very labored, he needed medical attention fast, "There is no one in the world as cruel as Dr. Doom," I muttered to myself as Nova melted the bars of the cell so we could enter.

Hulk seemed to react violently to the name of Doom, "HULK HATE DOOM, HULK CRUSH DOOM, HULK SMASH DOOM!" he bellowed as pounded the wall until it was dust.

"We all share those sentiments, Hulk but right now, Danny needs our help," I said as entered the cell and knelt down beside Danny. I closed my eyes and opened a conduit for the Power Cosmic to flow from me into Danny.

The power went into him like a river flows into a sea, I could see his skin return to normal, his limbs jerked as the nerves were mended and life flowed back into his cheeks. However, I didn't him to wake up and make his condition worse, so I used my power to put him into a trance.

"He'll be fine now, let's get back to Iron Man," I said as I slung Danny on my shoulder and called out, "To me my board!" my board obeyed it's call and soon was in front me, I got on and put an energy bubble around Hulk so he could fly with us and took off back to Iron Man. Our mission was a success.

**Valerie**

The battle is shifting now that the X-Men are here as well and I think we may actually win.

"All right you stinkin' bone heads, who wants to be the first to taste Adamantium," Wolverine said as he extended his claws and began to slash the skeletons leaving nothing but a pile of bones.

"Ice, freeze our enemies in our tracks," Storm said as she flew up and created an ice storm freezing them in their tracks while Cyclops blasted them.

Rogue was busy throwing cars at them, while Gambit blasted with playing cards.

Beast was busy making quick work of them as well while Spider-Man webbed them up using his ecto-web.

Daredevil was also fighting and smashing to them with his club, "where are the skeletons coming from?" he asked as he dodged another attack.

"From the Ghost Zone, courtesy of Thanos and Pariah Dark," I said as I blasted some skeletons with the Fenton Bazooka, "hopefully now we'll win," I said as I blocked another attack.

"Personally, I could do this all day, all right bone brains, it's Clobbering Time!" Ben said as he began to punch skeletons left and right.

"There seems to be thousands of them," Johnny said as he incinerated a legion of troops leaving nothing but ashes.

"Well we have to keep fighting them," Dr. Richards said as he turned his hand into hammer and smashed some of Pariah's troops, "Sue how are you holding up?" he asked his wife.

"I'm hanging in there, Reed, but there are too many of them," her voice said as she as knocked some guards while invisible and pushed some away with a force field.

"We need to hang in there, hopefully Surfer, Nova, and Banner will back soon with Danny," I said as I blasted some troops with an ecto-pistol, hoping that they found Danny.

**Danny**

I'm not sure what happened, but when I opened my eyes (which surprisingly didn't hurt) I found I was no longer in Dr. Doom's castle, but in the infirmary of Stark Enterprises, however that was not weird part.

Sitting next to my bed was a man (or at least he looked like a man) covered in head to foot in shiny metal with piercing white eyes, he looked like a mixture of an ancient Greek sculpture and some futuristic sci-fi movie character.

Standing next to him was a girl covered in fire but not burning as if the fire was part of her. She also shared the metal man's piercing white eyes.

The final member of the trio was scientist with brown hair and eyes, he looked like any other scientist save for the fact that his pants were ripped, like they were a pair of cut-offs.

"What happened?" I asked myself as I sat up and found that the pain was gone, it was like miracle.

"We rescued you from Dr. Doom, I am the Silver Surfer and this Nova and Dr. Banner," the metal one said pointing to his comrades, "and you must be Danny Phantom," he said extending his hand to me.

"Correction, I _was _Danny Phantom, Dr. Doom stole my ghost half from me," I told them, I felt empty and hollow inside now, being Danny Phantom gave my life meaning and pride. I enjoyed the rush of ectoplasm coursing through my veins, the excitement of flying, and sense of fulfillment from helping people. Even though I wanted to get rid of them at first, I've grown to love my powers and now I would never see them again, a part of me had died when Doom stripped me of my powers, now I feel like I can't do anything except watch as others fight a battle that should be mine.

"Correction, you _are _Danny Phantom," the voice of Iron Man said as he walked in the room with a Fenton Thermos, "Valerie and the Fantastic Four were able to get your powers back, plus I had my medical team remove the inhibitor," he said happily.

"Is that why, I'm not in pain anymore?" I asked curious as to what miracle Tony Stark had up his sleeve this time (he was renowned for groundbreaking technology; I've learned that after working with him all this time).

"No, Danny, I was the one that I healed you. I used my Power Cosmic to restore your health," the Silver Surfer said proudly, "You were in bad shape when we found you and the only way you would make it is if I healed you," he explained.

"Thanks, Silver Surfer, I owe you big time," I told him, but he insisted that I owed him nothing.

"Now I think this belongs to you Danny," Iron Man said as he opened the Thermos and released my ghost half.

I shivered as it entered my body but it soon was replaced with a feeling of being energized as ectoplasm coated my molecules again, "there's only one thing left to do," I said as I stood up, "I'm going ghost!" I shouted as I transformed into Danny Phantom again, it's good to be back in business.

"Danny where are you going?" Iron Man asked as he saw me head for the window.

"I have a bone to pick with Thanos," I told him determinedly, Thanos was going down this time.

"Then we will join you Danny Phantom, to me my board," the Silver Surfer said as a silver colored surfboard came flying into the room and landed by his feet. He got on and flew out the window.

"Wait for me, Silverado," Nova said as she flew out and followed him with me not too far behind, the battle to save Earth had begun.

**Valerie**

The battle was taking a toll on us, many of us had fallen, but those that remained are determined to fight, Thanos and Pariah will not win.

"Dr. Richards, how many of us are left?" I asked him as I dodged another attack from the skeletons.

"Well there's me, you, Johnny, Spider-Man, Sue, Ben, Daredevil, Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit," he said as he charged at legion of troops sending them flying.

"I'd like to get my hand on the jerk so sent these Boneheads here," Ben said as he pounded couple skeletons to the ground.

"I know what you me…," I started to say until I saw something streak across the sky, it was Danny, he was alive, "All right, go get 'em Ghost Boy!" I shouted as he flew out of sight, things were starting to look up.

**Danny**

All my life I wanted to be an astronaut and now, in a way I got my wish.

Here am I flying through space on what may be the most important mission I've ever had and I love every second of it.

The universe is amazing, seeing the Earth from space makes you realize how infinitesimal we are in the grand scheme of things and makes you wonder what else could be out there.

"Tell me, Danny where did all these skeletons come from?" the Surfer said as I rode behind him on his board through the stars.

"An evil ghost called Pariah Dark," I said as he slowed down and Thanos' ship loomed ahead, I was so blinded by me wanting to destroy Thanos the first time, I did not realize how large it was, "I think I have plan on we can take them, divide and conquer, you and Nova take out Pariah and I'll go for Thanos, this way we'll have the element of surprise on our side," I said as I turned myself, the Surfer, and Nova intangible and entered Thanos' ship.

"Wow, that was weird," Nova said as we entered the ship and became tangible again, "How did you do that?" she asked amazed by my powers.

"I just concentrate about what I want to make intangible and it happens," I explained the best we could, "now to find Thanos," I said as we searched the ship for our enemies.

"Leave that to me Danny," Nova said as went ahead of us and used her powers (I had learned that she had the unique ability to always find what she's looking for) to track down Thanos.


	10. Terminus

**Author's Notes: Well we have reached the last chapter, but the daemons of writing have given me another idea for a story, one last fic so keep your eyes peeled for it. I want to thank all the people who reviewed my fic.**

**Nightshadow24: yes, this is the last chapter; things really heat up from here.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad I always leave you wanting more, that means you'll come back to satisfy your curiosity.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You can't keep Danny Phantom down for long, long live Danny!**

**Chapter X: **_**Terminus**_

**Tony**

The battle is not going well, many have fallen and I fear we may not last long unless something is done.

"Rhoody this is Iron Man, do you read me," I called through my comlink hoping he'd respond.

"This is Rhoody, what's up sir," he asked waiting for my orders; he knew that I would send him into battle against these armies and might come back again, but he was ready for it.

"Valerie and her group aren't doing good, I need you and Banner to go out as reinforcements, I'll follow shortly," I explained to him.

"Okay, sir, what do you have planned?" he asked curious as what I have up my sleeve.

"You'll see," I said as I signed off and went to call a friend who might be able to help us.

**Norrin**

While Danny left to take care of Thanos, Nova and myself went to find the spirit known as Pariah Dark.

"Are sensing anything Nova," I asked as we turned a hallway filled with skeletons, we blasted them but more kept coming.

"Oh yeah, Silverado, I'm definitely picking something up," she said as she blasted some troops.

It took us awhile, but we finally disposed of the troops and made are way to where Nova sensed where Pariah Dark was waiting.

**Clockwork**

The world has entered the dawn of destruction, I believe the term that humans use to describe is "Doomsday" a fitting term for what might be the planets final days, but time will march on.

It does not care for the end of life, but continues it relentless journey until the very universe starts to unravel and returns to its primal state, eternal nothingness.

While things look bad, humanity as the unique ability to change it's future and avoid destruction (or at least that is my belief, the Observers are another story all together). They had done it before countless times, many thought the world ended when Rome collapsed, but man soon realized the world continued and Charlemagne established a new empire. The plague devastated Europe killing a third of it's people but from the darkness came the Renaissance and its geniuses who gave the world hope again and so they would do it again, no matter what the cost.

"Every eclipse has it's diamond ring," I told myself as I stared into the mirror trying to see anything that would give me an indication of what was to come, but Thanos' blind hatred for all life clouded the time line and all I could see was that there was going to be cataclysm.

"Do not worry about the future Clockwork, everything will happen as it should," Uatu said as he walked into the room, "you being the master of time should know that," he said with a smile.

"True, I just wish I knew what's supposed to happen is," I told him as I walked away from the mirror to meditate on what is to come.

**Valerie**

War Machine and the Hulk have joined in our battle against Pariah's forces and it is made the battle easier.

The Hulk is strong and can take a whole legion out at once, "HULK HATE SKELETONS! HULK SMASH SKELETONS!" he yells as plows through rows of troops like lawn mower.

"Time to take out the trash," War Machine said as he blasted some troops who tried to ambush him, "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you stayed in your graves," he said as flew up and blasted them with missiles taking a few squads of skeletons.

"Nice shot Wa…, I said before a couple of skeletons grabbed me, "Let go you boneheads!" I spat as I tried to get free but their grip was too strong, "Someone he…," I cried out before they silenced me, I was sure they were going to kill me but nothing happened.

"By the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak, you shall not harm her," a voice said as I was surrounded by a red force field, the troops tried to break in but couldn't.

I looked around and saw a man wearing a blue shirt with black pants and red and gold cape with yellow gloves. His eyes were a strange shade of gray and had black and gray hair (very similar to Jack Fenton) and a black mustache.

"I call upon the bolts of bedevilment!" he shouted as energy poured from his hands and blasted the troops, sending them flying, "Wong, see if you can't dispose of some of these troops," he said to a bald with man standing next to him with a sword who leapt at some troops slicing them in half.

"Hey, who's the guy in the fancy duds?" Ben asked amazed by this man's powers (and to tell you the truth, so was I) as he clobbered a few guards.

"I am Dr. Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts," he said as he blasted a few more troops.

"I was wondering when you show up doc, ghosts should be right up your alley," Spider-Man joked as he webbed some skeletons.

"He was waiting for my call," I heard the voice of Iron Man say as he flew in and blasted some troops for the air, "I thought we could use the backup," he said as he landed, "but even he may not be enough to win, our only hope is that Silver Surfer, Nova, and Danny can defeat Thanos and Pariah," he said as he blasted a few more troops.

"I know what you mean," I told him as I got out an ecto-pistol and shot a few troops down, hoping that Danny will be successful.

**Norrin**

"Who dares invades the sanctum of Pariah Dark, king of ghosts," A tall being dressed in black armor with a black and red cape and flaming green hair said as we entered the chamber to do battle with our foe.

"Nova and the Silver Surfer, that's who!" Nova shouted as she blasted the being but he put up some sort of shield and deflected it.

"I am the king of ghosts, the most powerful of my kind and you can't stop me," he said as he blasted me.

"Nothing harms the Silver Surfer," I said as I blasted him back, "Nova, if we can get the crown and ring off him, we'll be able to stop him," I told her as I continued blasting him.

"Leave it to me Silverado, "she said as flew up and blasted the crown from his head, "now for that ring," she said as blasted the ring off his finger, "Now to put this creep on ice," she said taking a hoses that was filled with some sort of coolant, freezing him like statue, "let's hope Danny is having luck as well," I told her once I was sure that he was frozen.

**Danny**

Pariah's troops are all over the place, it would take too long to fight them all, so I took another route.

I turned invisible and flew past them on my way to Thanos' chambers.

I could hear him speaking to someone as I approached his chamber, "See the carnage laid at your feet, thousands are dead and more will fall, is that not enough for you my love, what shall I do to win you over," he said kneeling before a statue of a woman with fire for hair and a cape.

"You are one whacked up Fruit Loop, Thanos, you're beyond Fruit Loop, in fact you should be weaving baskets," I taunted him as I blasted him to the ground.

"YOU!" Thanos spat as he got up, "you dare desecrate my communion with Lady Chaos, you will die for that," he said as he blasted me, but I went intangible and it phased through me.

"I have score to settle with you," I said as I blasted with an ecto-blast but he deflected it.

"Your blood shall my gift to Lady Chaos," he said as he tried to shoot me but I put up a shield.

"Have you been hanging out with Skulker, because you seriously you remind me of him and that creeps me out," I told him as I duplicated myself to strengthen the shield, "You're done for Thanos," I told him as one of my duplicates fired an ecto-blast at him.

"Foolish boy, you can not defeat me," he hissed as he go to his feet and blasted the shield.

I could feel the heat of the blast through the shield, my knees buckled under so much pressure and my feet were slipping, if I didn't do something fast I was would be a goner, but what, then it hit me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I imagined all my power flowing into a vessel and collecting there, I envisioned the power building up like gas inside a pop bottle ready to burst, then I raised my hands and let out one concentrated ecto blast.

It hit Thanos with such power he went flying across the room landing at him at the feet of his statue, "My…lady….my…lady….forgive….me," he rasped out before the statue of his lover collapsed on him, Thanos was dead, victory was mine, but it did not come without a price.

The force of the ecto-blast sent me flying in the opposite direction, it had used up all my power causing me to revert back to Danny Fenton. I could feel that my insides burned from letting the energy gather in me.

I could hear the alarms go off, indicting that we were going to crash, I wanted to get up but I was too weak, I was even having trouble keeping my eyes open and soon even I couldn't do that I fell into the blackness.

**Norrin**

Alarms were sounding throughout the ship; we were going to crash meaning Danny had been successful.

"Come on, let's go find Danny," I said as she lead the way to where he was at.

We passed thousands of troops, but they were vanishing, without Pariah they could not stay in this world, and they just phased through us as they were being sent back to where they came from.

Finally, we reached Thanos' chambers, he was lying on the ground pinned beneath the statue of his beloved Lady Chaos, I could sense that he was dead, Danny had did it.

"Silverado, you better come quick," Nova said as I raced over to her, to find Danny lying on the other side of the room, unconscious, "Is he?" she asked worriedly, I could sense the life in his body leaving, he was indeed dying.

"Not yet, but he is in transit from this world to the next," I said as I gently picked him up, Nova looked at me pleadingly, "He's too far gone, I can't heal him," I told her, "to me my board!" I said as my board came and I got on it, "Let's go," I said as I got on it and flew away with Nova behind me.

**Valerie**

Just as things were looking dark, the troops vanished, Danny, Surfer, and Nova had won Pariah and Thanos were no more.

We were celebrating our victory, when the Surfer came back; he had Danny in his arms, something was wrong.

"DANNY!" I shouted as I ran over to the Surfer had landed, he was weak, "Is he…," I asked as I could feels well inside my eyes.

"He's leaving us," the Surfer said solemnly as he placed Danny in my arms, I couldn't bear to be without my ghost boy.

Danny opened his eyes slightly and smiled, "Hey…Val…we…did…it," he said with labored breaths, his normally bright blue eyes were pale and his skin clammy.

"Save your strength, Danny," I said as I took his hand and held it tight, I could feel my heart breaking, I didn't want to let him go, I needed him.

Danny breathed in and said, "Val...I…want…you…to…be…happy," what was he talking about of course I was happy, I was with him and I'll always be happy with at my side.

"I am happy, Danny, I love you," I told him as I held him closer afraid to let go, "you mean everything to me Danny," I said as I cradled him lovingly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I…love….y…," was all he could get out before he took one last breath and closed his eyes, Danny Phantom was dead.

Later that day, a funeral mass was held for him at St. Patrick's Cathedral, all of the remaining heroes attended, they had considered Danny a brother since he first ran away to New York and wanted pay their respects to him.

After the service, his body was transported back to Amity Park, where he was buried beside his family and friends his stone read, "Daniel Alexander Fenton 'Phantom.' Born July 30, 1993. Died June 20, 2022,"

After everyone left, I went back to the stone and knelt beside it, I cried my eyes out, I couldn't go on without Danny, he was my everything and now he's gone.

While I was kneeling there I heard a voice say, "You will go on, Valerie," I looked up and saw Clockwork smiling at me, "Danny would want you to," he said calmly, "You are the last Fenton, it is you who will carry on legacy of Danny Phantom," he told me.

"Will Danny become a….?" I asked before he cut me off.

"No, Danny's work on Earth is done and he will enter Heaven to be with his loved ones," he explained to me, "But he will watch over you always," he said before he vanished into thin air and he's right I will carry on his legacy for as long there are ghosts the Red Huntress will be there to stop him.

**Clockwork**

Danny Phantom was dead, he left this world a hero and I couldn't be more proud of him, yet there's emptiness inside me now.

Danny was like a son to me, I watched him grow up and guided his steps and now he was gone.

I needed some time alone, emotions (a first for me) were welling up inside me, how can the master of time, he who controls time with impartiality and fairness feel for the loss of a mortal? Was my father right and I become to attached the mortal realm, I don't know.

I went into my sanctum and sat on the floor and cried tears of green ectoplasm until I wore myself out and fell into a deep sleep.

**Valerie**

Years have past since Danny's death, I still live in the Fenton Works, but it's not the same without my ghost boy.

Whenever I can I visit Danny's stone to be with him, it's so peaceful especially at night, sometimes Cujo will come to visit Danny and sits by his grave howling until the sun comes up (the poor thing misses Danny, probably the only person who showed the poor dog love).

I have an adopted daughter; her name is Ann (short of Anima, the Latin word for soul) and I still carry on the legacy of ghost hunting in his name, for I am Valerie Fenton!

**The End.**


End file.
